Bûlant tel mon amour
by pandore25
Summary: Kana, fille d'Albior, rêve d'une vie plus palpitante. C'est alors qu'entre dans sa vie la guerre, le sang et l'horreur... se situe dans le troisième tome .
1. Chapter 1

**Br****ûlant tel mon amour …**

Je m'appelle Kana, et je vis dans l'un des derniers villages épargnés par la guerre entre l'Empire et les Vardens, Lycheas.

J'ai 18 ans, et j'habite dans la maison de mon père, Albior, paysan qui travaille dur dans la journée pour gagner notre subsistance.

Ma mère est morte en couche, et mon père n'a jamais repris d'épouse.

Je suis donc seule, dans cette grande maison, seul souvenir de ma défunte mère, qui était de la petite bourgeoisie. Sa dot toute entière servit à acheter cette maison, dont elle ne profita pas longtemps.

Je suis brune aux yeux vert, assez petite mais dotée d'une forte ossature.

Mon existence est si monotone que lors des rares moments d'oisiveté dont je dispose, je me prends à rêver d'aventure, de batailles et de gloire.

Tous les matins, je me lève à l'aurore, pour la traite des vaches. Vient ensuite le ménage de toute la maison, et la préparation du dîner.

Je suis promise à Ethan, un apprenti forgeron du village.

Je vivais ma vie sans entrain, et ne l'imaginait pas changer.

Du moins pas jusqu'à ce jour…


	2. Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Lychéas

Merci pour le commentaire, et pour ce qui est de classer cette fiction dans la catégorie livre, en réalité j'avais regardé mais je n'ai pas trouvé de catégorie Eragon…

Mais je vais regarder plus attentivement.

Voici la suite !

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Lychéas.**

Un rayon de soleil passa par les rideaux entrouverts de ma chambre. Encore à moitié endormie, je me lève, m'habille et me dirige vers la cuisine, pour préparer le déjeuner.

Il doit être à peine six heures du matin, mais mon père est déjà là, debout devant la fenêtre, sa tasse de café à la main.

- Bonjour…

Il ne daigne pas me répondre, il est d'un naturel peu causant.

Je sors tout les ingrédients indispensables au petit déjeuner, et commence à le préparer.

Mon père s'assoit lourdement sur sa chaise, dépose ses pieds sur la table, et attends.

Je lui sers son plat, se composant d'œufs et d'un petite part de viande. Il mange sans un mot, son regard fixé sur l'assiette.

Quand il a finit, il se lève, et se dirige vers le champ, où il passera le reste de la journée.

Je soupire, découragée par le peu de sociabilité de mon paternel, puis je m'attelle sans grand entrain à mes tâches ménagères.

Famine, le vieux chat des voisins, se traîne jusqu'à ma porte, quémandant par ses miaulements pathétiques un peu de nourriture. Je lui pose les restes de l'assiette de mon père sous le porche.

La journée continue son chemin. C'est en préparant le dîner qu'un reflet attire mon œil : quelque chose sur le dessus de la colline, face au village, reflète les rayons solaires.

Mon regard ne parvient pas à déceler ce que c'est, et pourtant mon cœur bat déjà la chamade.

Je sors sur le pas de ma porte, m'essuyant les mains sur mon tablier. Déjà, d'autre que moi on remarqué ce phénomène, et sortent de leur maison, intrigué.

Ici, dans notre petit village de Lychéas, qui se trouve près du désert du Hadarac, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de visiteurs. Et pourtant c'est bel et bien une armée qui vient d'apparaître, au sommet de la colline.

Les gens, rassemblés au pied de celle-ci, commencent à discourir. J'entends le bruit de leur conversation :

- C'est les Vardens vous croyez ?

- Surement pas, ces chiens galeux n'osent pas attaquer sans leur dragonnier !

- L'Empire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si ca vaux beaucoup mieux.

Les habitants se pressent, se bousculent.

Moi, je reste tétanisée sur place, car contrairement à eux, je sens les ennuis qui arrivent.

L'armée se met en marche, dévalant la vallée. Environ 300 hommes, à cheval, à pied, en armure ou en simples tuniques.

En tuniques rouges.

L'Empire.

Les premiers hommes arrivent déjà à hauteur des villageois. Le chef du village, Bligas, s'avance vers un homme qui a fière allure sur son cheval de guerre, paré d'une armure. Il arbore un air suffisant, et lorsque Bligas l'aborde, il daigne à peine baisser les yeux sur lui :

- Bien le bonjour Monseigneur ! Que nous vaut votre visite ?

- Affaire privée, manant. Ce village est dorénavant un avant poste de l'Empire !

Bligas est abasourdi :

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

L'autre baisse vers lui son visage sombre, mangé par une épaisse barbe brune :

- Nous faisons ce que nous voulons !

Puis, abaissant violemment sa main armée, il frappa du pommeau de son épée Bligas, qui s'effondra comme une masse dans les bras de mon père, arrivés entretemps.

- Vous offrirez tous le gîte et le couvert à mes hommes. Si vous nous traitez bien, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux. Dans le cas contraire…

La voix grave du soldat est lourde de menaces.

La femme de Bligas, Amalis, et ses deux fils soutiennent son mari, tandis que les villageois rentrent précipitamment chez eux. Pas de travail aux champs aujourd'hui, et mon père rentre chez nous en marmonnant.

Je lui sers son dîner, en m'inquiétant des agissements des soldats. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur l'Empire, sur leurs façons de faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Kana. Ces imbéciles partiront dès que les Vardens commenceront à bouger. Ils s'arrêtent juste ici pour se reposer.

- Oui, père.

La journée se passa sans autre incident. Dès l'astre incandescent couché, mon père et moi choisîmes de faire comme lui. Je trouve difficilement le sommeil, la journée se répétant inlassablement dans ma tête. Mes rêves furent peuplés de cauchemar.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, des coups pressant retentirent à notre porte. Je me dépêche de revêtir quelque chose de décent, et descend pour ouvrir la porte, mon père sur mes talons.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir devant moi l'homme qui a agressé le chef du village.

Sans y être invité, il s'introduit dans la pièce, s'assied sur une des chaises et dépose ses pieds dégoûtants sur la table. Je vois mon père tiquer, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, je referme la porte en m'enquérant :

- Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

L'homme me regarde en biais, puis reporte son regard sur mon père :

- Je m'appelle Mikos, commandant de l'Empire. Dorénavant, cette maison sera notre quartier général en ce poste avancé. Toi, la fille, sers moi à boire et à manger.

Je m'empresse de satisfaire sa demande, et lui pose sur la table les restes du dîner de mon père, assez copieux. Il y a là des pommes de terre, des légumes… Nous ne sommes pas riches.

Le commandant n'est pas satisfait. D'un geste large, il envoie le plat se briser au sol. Puis, aussi agile qu'un chat, il se lève et m'attrape par les cheveux :

- C'est cela que tu appelle de la nourriture, fille de ferme ?! Siffle-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'hoquette de pitoyable réponse. Lorsqu'il me relâche, je m'effondre au sol :

- Tu apprendras qu'un soldat à besoin de viande pour être fort. Dorénavant, à ta prochaine bêtise, je te ferais fouetter.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

La voix froide s'élevant dans mon dos me rappelle que mon père à assister à toute la scène.

Je me retourne, et le voit crispé, les traits grimaçant de haine. Même si mon père n'est pas l'homme le plus aimable au monde, il n'a jamais levé la main sur personne.

Mikos se dirige vers lui d'un pas rapide, et d'un revers de main le balaie :

- Je me prends pour un homme qui vaut plus que toi, imbécile ! Je suis un homme au service de l'Empire !

Au sol, mon père s'essuie le visage, effaçant le sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

- Montre-moi ma chambre, fille de ferme !

Le soldat se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant moi, et je m'empresse de me lever. Je lui donne la chambre d'ami, et vais ensuite soigner mon père.

C'est en tremblant que je termine la nuit, recroquevillée de mon lit, sursautant au moindre bruit de la vie nocturne…

XxX

Voila, un nouveau chapitre. Souvenez vous, cette fiction intervient dans le troisième tome, plus ou moins au moment où Eragon et Arya reviennent après avoir tué les Razac's.

Si vous appréciez, laissez moi un petit commentaire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : la fin de quelque chose

**Chapitre 3 : La fin de quelque chose entraîne toujours le commencement d'une autre…**

Cette nuit là, je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, et à mon réveil j'étais aussi angoissée que la veille.

Je me dépêchais de me lever, peu encline à faire attendre Mikos, cet espèce de barbare. On parle beaucoup de la cruauté des Vardens à l'égard des soldats de l'Empire, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas mieux…

Quand cette guerre barbare et cruelle cessera-t-elle ?

En descendant à la cuisine, c'est sans surprise que je vois Mikos, les pieds sous la table, attendant sa pitance. En guise de bonjour, j'ai droit à une tape sur mes fesses lorsque je passe à proximité de ce rustre dégoûtant.

Je sursaute, plus de surprise que de frayeur. Je me précipite à mes fourneaux, ayant hâte que ce malotru parte après lui avoir servit son déjeuner.

Je ne commets pas la même erreur que la veille, et lui sert une bonne ration de viande, près de la moitié de nos maigres réserves.

Ayant l'air satisfait, il sort à l'extérieur, le soleil illuminant son armure. C'est au tour de mon père de s'asseoir à la table et de manger.

Il émet un grognement en apercevant notre hôte forcé dans la cour, s'éloignant vers le centre du village.

- Evite de l'énerver Kana.

- Oui père.

- Tiens, me dit-il en lançant quelques pièces sur la table, va acheter de la viande. Peu m'importe si je n'en ai pas. Je suis assez solide comme ca, moi.

- Bien père.

- Va y maintenant, je donnerais moi-même les restes à Famine. Va.

C'est sans un mot de plus que je sortis, apercevant au loin les hommes déjà au champ. Les dos courbés me rappellent nos vies misérables, les visages en sueur me rappellent que nous n'avons d'autres avenirs que celui là. Le cœur lourd, je me dirige vers le boucher, prête à dépenser nos maigres économies pour un homme qui se soucie plus de son cheval que de nous.

- Kana ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Il paraît que vous héberger leur chef ? Comment est-il dit moi ?

Britin, le boucher, est toujours d'humeur joviale, même lorsque les choses vont mal. Son visage poupin est rouge, c'est vrai qu'il fait fort chaud ce matin.

Il essuie ses mains ensanglantée sur son tablier, et une pensée vient m'effleurer l'esprit : Est-ce que le sang de l'homme ressemble à celui du porc ? Je suis bête, je sais. Mais l'idée que ce Mikos puisse avoir du sang de porc dans les veines me plaît, et je lui réponds avec un sourire :

- Comme il a l'air, Britin. Un homme dénué de sentiments, rustre et grossier.

- Tu l'apprécie à ce que je vois !

Son rire emplit la boutique, et un début de migraine me prend. Non Britin, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler aujourd'hui. Je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Va m'arriver. Va nous arriver.

Quelque chose de dangereux. La fin de quelque chose entraîne toujours le commencement d'une autre. Nos vies paisibles finies, que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ? J'ai peur, et je frissonne.

Le rire du gros homme se tarit, et le silence tombe comme une chape de béton, solide, étouffante.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Cette question est-elle à double sens ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je m'entends répondre que je souhaiterais une livre de viandes, peu importe laquelle.

Britin me regarde, étonné. C'est normal, je viens peu souvent et toujours pour de maigre quantité. Il doit comprendre, sans doute, pour qui je viens acheter cela. Sans un mot, il me sert la viande, allant jusqu'à deux livres.

- Tiens.

- Britin je…

- Laisse tomber tu veux ?

- Merci Britin.

Je lui donne nos maigres économies, et sort du magasin. Le sentiment d'oppression ne me quitte pas, et je retourne prestement à la ferme.

J'ai la surprise de trouver Ethan dans la cuisine. Ethan, mon Ethan. Mais l'est-il toujours ? Je ne sais plus.

- Kana ! J'étais inquiet en apprenant que cet … Comment va tu ?

- Bien Ethan. Merci.

Je range la viande, et me retourne vers Ethan, qui a les mains dans les poches. Il me fixe, et je refuse de me perdre dans ce regard ambré, comme tant d'autre fois.

Quelque chose à changé, à jamais. Quelque chose va arriver, et cette chose sera le commencement. Mon commencement.

- Je dois retourner au travail… Fait moi savoir comment tu te portes, d'accord ?

- J'essayerai, Ethan. Au revoir.

Il fait un pas vers moi, maladroit, et mon cœur qui auparavant ce serait ému de cette hésitation, ne ressent rien. Quelque chose à changé. J'ai changé.

- Bon et bien… j'y vais !

Il me frôle, l'air déplacé fait voltiger ma jupe légère et mes cheveux retenu en arrière.

C'est sans entrain que je m'attèle à mes tâches quotidiennes.

XxX

Dans le camp des Vardens, le temps était à la joie. Eragon était revenu en vainqueur ! Saphira ne le lâchait plus, et les Vardens avait organisé une immense fête, où tous était convié, Humains comme Urgals.

Les veilleurs virent la silhouette humaine titubante dans la lueur de leur torche, et crurent sur le coup à un fantôme. L'homme n'en était pas loin, en effet.

Le visage ensanglanté, au bord de l'épuisement, l'espion que les Vardens avait placé dans le village de Lychéas leur revenait en piètre condition.

- Sarden ! Mon dieu, c'est Sarden ! S'écria un des veilleurs.

Le dit Sarden s'écroula, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent pour l'aider à ce relevé.

C'est étendu sur un lit de camp, le visage couleur de craie, que le blessé reçut la visite de Nasuada.

- Sarden, valeureux guerrier… Que t'est-il arrivé ? Parle, tu es en sécurité ici.

- L'empire… L'empire est arrivé dans le village… Il faut les sauver… Ils vont tout détruire… Je les ai entendus en parler… Je suis venu vous prévenir…

Las, Sarden émit un soupir, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. C'est ainsi que l'homme par qui arriva Le commencement mourut.

Nasuada laissa couler une larme sur sa joue couleur de terre, remonta le drap immaculé sur l'homme mort qui avait fait son travail courageusement, et se tourna vers un des soldats de sa garde :

- Faites moi mander Eragon.

XxX

Le visage tourné vers le soleil couchant, Kana ne se doutait pas qu'en ce moment même, l'homme qui allait changer sa vie s'approchait en titubant du camp des Vardens.

Mais elle sentait le changement arriver. Son changement. Le début de son commencement.

XxX


End file.
